


圣母之泪

by ADDAMSLOVEYA



Category: Thor/Loki - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADDAMSLOVEYA/pseuds/ADDAMSLOVEYA





	1. Chapter 1

布拉敏特大教堂其实并不是什么大教堂，它只是格维村一个乡间教堂，供附近居民周末做礼拜。

在这一片神庇佑的地方，神父是小教堂说一不二的人，他收养过一个养子，养子寄养在小教堂忠心的追随者玛丽大妈膝下。

他叫Loki，今年18岁，生的雪白漂亮，被玛丽大妈养的像水蜜桃一样水灵灵。

Loki在教堂后的荒野自由自在的长到18岁，天真纯洁的Loki本来是神父衣钵最好的继承人，但是在他青春期时，Loki却慢慢发育出了女性生殖器官。

神父把这种与人伦不符的发育视为对神的亵渎，只有恶魔才会男女同体。但是玛丽大妈仁慈心善，她虽然不敢反抗神父下的论断，但她慈悲的心却催着她背着神父偷偷养大了那个可怜的孩子。

Loki15岁的时候就知道自己与其他格维村的小伙子不一样，他不敢在夏天去河里洗澡，不敢出现在神父面前，他知道因为他的身体，他是异端，是不被神眷顾的孩子。

虔诚的基督教徒玛丽大妈每晚都会拉着Loki祈祷，告诉他只有虔诚的信仰上帝，天父会看到他经历的痛苦，将他从无边的寂寞与孤单中解脱出来。

年幼的Loki对善良的玛丽大妈说的话深信不疑，他抛弃了他身上所有的黑暗面，将忠诚与信任牢牢地系在神的身上。

就在Loki对神的信仰一天天加深的时候，他的劫难也如期而至。

布拉敏特大教堂今年的夏天过的非常跌宕起伏。

事情的起因是五月一个雷雨交加的夜晚。那晚雷暴隆隆，狂风携着闪电落在格维村，大雨大风让几颗百年老树拦腰而断。到了第二天，神父一早去教堂检查受损情况的时候才发现年久失修的穹顶漏雨了。

神父召集村民抢修了三天才修好漏雨的穹顶，补上了脱落的壁画，只是在玛丽大妈擦拭白玉圣母玛利亚雕像的时候发现了不对劲的地方。

童真圣母的雕像洁白无暇，玛利亚低垂眉眼，悲悯的看着她的信徒。高高在上，纯洁无暇。但是雷雨夜过后，大家发现慈悲的圣母流了泪。

一滴晶莹的水珠挂在圣母玛利亚的脸颊，无论玛丽大妈用多柔软多吸水的布去擦拭，那滴眼泪从来没有消失过。

村民把这滴圣母之泪看作是神对受灾受难的信徒们的怜悯。

于是每天都有络绎不绝的群众前来祷告。

Loki也想跪倒在圣母雕像前，虔诚的感谢神赐予他的身体与生命。

其实他还想想偷偷的许愿让他可以与村里的小男孩们一样，神如果觉得他贪心的话，不要长那么大的胸也可以啦。

神是无所不能的，玛丽大妈每天都这样说，只要能让神听见他的心愿，一定会降下神迹的，Loki这样想。

深夜，Loki装睡骗过了玛丽大妈，偷拿教堂钥匙，溜进了空无一人的教堂。

大厅昏暗阴沉，几排长木椅阴森森的立在黑暗中，Loki咽了咽唾沫，裹紧身上的厚披风，小心翼翼举着蜡烛往雕像面前走。

圣母的白玉雕像泛着柔和的白光，像是黑暗里唯一发光的光芒，吸引Loki这只可怜的趋光虫飞蛾扑火般的靠近。

越来越近，Loki忍不住抿近嘴唇，连呼吸几乎都停止了，他马上要见到他的神，他的救赎了。

暗淡的月光透过教堂四周瑰丽的玫瑰窗笼罩在圣母玛利亚的身上，走近后，Loki甚至能看清那滴圣母泪水盈盈的水光。

他不由自主扑通跪在雕像前，虔诚的伏在地上。

在心里把自己的愿望翻来覆去念了许多遍，Loki终于抬起头，翠绿的眼睛里全是信徒狂热的光。

玫瑰窗外的光芒越来越淡，Loki却觉得他眼前的圣母雕像亮的刺眼。突然，雕像脸庞那一滴泪毫无征兆的落下来，滴在Loki仰起的脸上。

Loki轻轻眨了一下眼，愣住了，他没想到那滴怎么擦都擦不掉的泪居然落在他的脸上！？这是不是意味着神听到了他的诉求！神愿意帮助他可怜的信徒！？！

反应过来的Loki激动的脸都红了。

但接下来，他就知道，那不是神的恩赐，而是恶魔的狂欢......

 

——

 

昏暗阴沉的教堂里，Loki带进来的蜡烛摔在地上，唯一的光芒熄灭后，整座哥特式教堂像是被黑暗吞噬了一般。  
Loki的嘴被一团湿滑粘稠的东西塞的满满当当，滑腻腻的像一条舌头，只是它比普通的舌头更粗更长，一大半露在Loki的嘴外，滴滴答答落下的液体，几乎湿透他的斗篷。

他的四肢更是被几团滑腻的液体牢牢禁锢住，Loki不能喊也不能跑。

事情发生的太快，他的大脑几乎没有处理问题的反应能力，他睁大眼睛唔唔从喉咙发出声音时，他的整个身体已经悬空，被一团液体缠在圣母玛利亚的雕像前。

面容慈爱的圣母半闭着眼，无动于衷的看着一场侵犯发生。

“boy......”

一道飘渺的声音出现在Loki耳边，Loki耳朵一痒，一团液体裹了上去，湿热的触感烧的他耳垂爆红。

“boy......献给我的......礼物......”那道声音又断断续续的响了起来，Loki根本听不清它在说什么，他的两只耳朵都被那些液体包裹的严严实实。

Loki难受的扭动着身体，嘴里唔唔的哼着，瞪大的绿眼睛惊恐的看着眼前那一团浓黑的液体。

它们最初的形态只是落在Loki脸上的一滴泪而已。

Loki眼前的液体中慢慢浮现出一个人头，等到全貌浮现的时候，Loki睁大了双眼，几乎以为见到了天使。

浓黑液体中的人有一头金灿灿的长发，就像书里面描绘的神之子一样，每一根头发都像会发光一样灿烂，他有一张俊美如天神的脸，长长的睫毛好像也是金色的，如神一般的人，出现在这个教堂，耀眼的白光从他周身散发。

Loki一瞬间热泪盈眶，这就是神啊，这才是来救他的神啊！

但是神睁开眼睛后，那双与天使无二的蓝眼睛里却没有丝毫怜悯，看着手心里的少年，就像看一个落入网中的怪物。

Loki被液体堵住的嘴激动唔唔出声，他费力地向神挺动胸膛，试图与神同归去。


	2. Chapter 2

神却没有丝毫怜悯的情感，他只是冷漠地看着洛基满怀希望的眼睛，突然伸出手，猛地一把捏住洛基藏在斗篷里的乳房！

“唔！！！”洛基又惊又羞，睁大地眼睛不敢置信地看着金发的神灵。

十八年来，无人触碰的禁地迎来了第一个肆虐者。

禁锢洛基的粘液此时像活过来似的慢慢拨开了洛基的衣服......

斗篷，外套，衬衫，用来绑住双乳的绷带，裤子......

黑色的液体抚上少年雪白细腻的躯体，被撕碎的衣服散落在长椅旁，破破烂烂的一堆。

索尔看着被塞紧喉咙无声流泪的少年，洛基嘴里的液体是他的一部分。

他进入了一个温暖，湿润的口腔，少年舌尖无力地推拒他分身地每一个动作，从液体中划过的每一寸触感，都让这位从天而降地外星来客感到无比销魂与饥渴......

洛基觉得自己是不是出了幻觉，或者是自己发了疯，要不然，他怎么会被一个他虔诚期待殷切盼望的神架在空中，耻辱地玩弄？

“God......神啊......”浓液突然撤出口腔，洛基喘息尖叫出声，像绝望的囚徒一般看着神，希望这只是一场梦一场幻觉，他的神仍旧是他的救赎他的向往，而不是这样一场狠狠侮辱他的恶梦......

回应他的是神突然凑近的嘴唇，以及一句消失在纠缠唇边的“我不是神，我是索尔，超越神上的存在，boy.....献身于我吧......”

“唔！！！”洛基绝望的发出幼兽一般的哀嚎。

索尔着迷的品尝着少年洛基嘴里的津液，长长的粗红舌头扫过口腔的每一寸湿热地带，未经人事的少年被这样的深吻吻的头脑发昏。

缠绕在少年嫩胸上的液体缓缓搅动，索尔的手摸上了那对不应该长在少年身上的乳房，另一只手向下去，果不其然在阴茎下面摸到了一个浅浅小小的口子，那是存在于少年身上另一个女性性征。

索尔意识到自己遇到了极品美味的身体之后，急躁的动作反而慢了下来，他天神一般的容颜洋溢着迷离的情欲，舌头碾磨在洛基白嫩的皮肤以及口腔，黑黏的液体骚弄着少年流着津液的嘴角。

索尔一只手捏着乳尖玩弄，另一边乳头也覆盖上黑色的粘液，整个包裹了洛基的乳房，大力的搓揉起来！  
洛基长到十八岁从未接触过情欲，他的身与心都无比纯洁青涩，索尔跟液体对他色情的玩弄让他整个人陶陶然，但因为生涩的躯体而感受不到一丝快感，胸口被挞伐的疼痛让他不住地吸气。

但这只是索尔对他漫长凌虐的开端。

一股黑色粘稠的液体在索尔的指挥下，缓缓从洛基纤细的腰肢，滑到了他趴在草丛里的粉嫩肉棒上，牢牢地吸住肉棒后猛地收缩！

“啊！”洛基尖叫出声，他从没有受到这样地刺激过，敏感的地方被一团粘液像含咋嘴里一样，吞吐吸吮，小处男哪里能忍得住，站起来没多久的肉棒在液体大力吸吮几下后吐出一股白液。

少年洛基地第一次就交代在毒液索尔的手下。

正在啃咬洛基白嫩圆润肩头的索尔低低笑出声，一股化成手指的液体弹了弹洛基还吐着精的肉棒，“真乖......”索尔这样讲。

洛基从射精后的第一次高潮回过神来，随后漂亮的绿眼睛瞬间含了一包泪，他失去了纯洁的身体，神再也听不到他的祈祷了，他那些微弱的希望在射精后彻底消失......

疲软的肉棒仍旧温柔的被液体含在里面，滑腻的来回搓动。

索尔扶住洛基抗拒的脑袋，看着那双湿润的绿眼睛，索尔突地心里一动，粗长的舌头带着粘液舔上洛基的眼睛。

洛基瞪大眼睛恐怖的看着那条粗粗红红的大舌头向他卷来，液体漏了他一脸。此时他才反应过来，玩弄他的不是神，而是一个有着天神面孔的魔鬼......

此时他满心的屈辱，恐惧以及大腿被打开的难堪，蘑菇的玩弄让他痛苦，而下身传来的快感又让他沉溺。满身黑色液体的少年，红透了脸颊，任由索尔为所欲为。

索尔满意的看着少年黑发白肤嫩胸上全是他粘稠腥臊的液体，肮脏又情色。

出神间，洛基的肉棒上熟悉的快感让他忘却了一切，开始享受肉欲，索尔却并不打算就这样而已。

他把洛基拉开一段距离，液体把少年门户大开的下体抬到索尔面前。

肉棒下一条狭窄的小口不知道在什么时候流出了亮晶晶的液体，粉嫩的亮晶晶的看上去就特别美味。

索尔伸出一条细长的液体，黑色的东西徘徊在细口之外，突然狠狠操了进去！

那是怎样一处天堂地方啊......被温热液体与肉壁包裹的索尔爽的闭上了眼，全部的感觉都系在了那条细长液体上。

被欲望袭扰的洛基丝毫没有注意到自己体内钻进了什么东西......


End file.
